


accidental

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lydia wearing Jordan's shirt, Tumblr Prompt, laundry gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear it was an accident.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidental

“I  _swear_  it was an accident.”

Jordan holds up his white shirt which is now stained a bright pink, because Lydia accidentally mixed one of her colored dresses with his white clothes in the laundry, and now they’re all pink. He frowns and glances up at Lydia and he sees her lips twitch, trying so hard to not curve into a smile. And that’s when he knows she did it intentionally.

“Lydia, you did this on purpose didn’t you?” He questions her, still frowning.

She leans against the edge of the doorway, playing with the hem of one of his white shirts that she’s wearing. The same one he discarded on the floor last night with the rest of their clothes, before the two of them collapsed on to his bed in a tangle of naked limbs. “ _Maybe_ ,” she says with a shrug, “but then again, don’t just blame me. Who’s the one that stood me up on our date last week for nearly an hour? And then we ended up missing our reservation?  _Hm?_ ”

Her smile turns into a disdained frown and Jordan feels the guilt rise in him again. It was his fault, and she had every right to be mad about it, of course. He forgot about the date a week ago because he was so weighed down with work that it slipped from his mind. But that was no excuse of course to keep his gorgeous girlfriend waiting.  _For an hour._  He remembered coming back home to her sitting on the couch, wearing her (and his) favorite floral red dress that showed off her amazing legs, as she flipped through channels on the TV, looking absolutely angry. He apologized nearly a dozen times that night, but she didn’t end up speaking him to again until two nights later.

“Okay, okay, _I’m sorry_ ,” he says for the thirteenth time as he steps towards her, taking her hands in his. She huffs, but doesn’t pull away. “I’m stupid. I’m an idiot. I mean, I have to be, because who else leaves their gorgeous, amazing girlfriend waiting nearly an hour for their date? I’m a complete idiot, and also an asshole and—”

Lydia stops him midway by pressing her lips against his in a gentle kiss, and Jordan’s eyes flutter close as their lips linger for a few long moments before she pulls away softly, looking at him with a smile. “I forgive you.”

He looks at her with wide eyes. “Y-You do?”  
  
She nods and then giggles. “Actually…I forgave you five days ago.”

“You did? But then what about the laundry…?”  
  
Lydia lowers her gaze, embarrassed. “That actually was an accident. I’m not used to doing laundry. It’s such an mundane chore.” 

Jordan can’t help but chuckle. “It’s okay. I believe you. But…”

She raises an eyebrow. “But?”  
  
His fingers play with the hem of his shirt she’s wearing, the top barely covering her naked body. He hums, “I need a clean shirt to wear today…And since all my shirts are now pink…”

Lydia smiles. “Well, deputy, if you think you’re going to get this shirt, then you’re _wrong._ ”

“Lyds…”

She lightly slaps his hands away. “You’re gonna have to catch me first.” And with that said, she’s sprinting out of the room, running down the stairs, giggling.

Seconds later, Jordan is running after her, their laughter echoing all throughout the apartment. And when he finally grabs her by the waist, making her squeal as he pins her down on to the sofa, hovering over her, she looks up at him with a devious smile. He grins. “Now, where were we?”

He unbuttons her shirt slowly, until it hangs off her frame and carelessly falls to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
